


【VD】破茧

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 七岁那年，但丁的身体发生了一些显著的变化，而维吉尔发现这并不是件纯粹的好事。Warning：蛋单方性转，是蛋妹+幼年双子文学，注意避雷。





	【VD】破茧

**Author's Note:**

> 论蛋妹为什么讨厌穿胸罩。

“我不要！”

当伊娃将那件背心放在但丁面前时，女孩儿表现出的厌恶有些超乎她的想象。但丁皱着一张小脸，像只矜贵的家猫不小心碰见阴沟里的臭老鼠一样，用两根手指头嫌弃地捏起那方在她看来束手束脚的布料，很快丢到了一旁。面对女儿的抗拒，伊娃无奈又宽容地笑了。她伸手替她整理好歪斜的睡衣领，口吻柔和而语重心长：“你长大了，但丁。这是长大的必经阶段。”

“那为什么维吉尔不用穿！”她叉着腰，气鼓鼓地站在床上，不满地大喊大叫，手挥舞着指向紧闭的房门。十分钟前伊娃将维吉尔送出了卧室，摸摸他的头告诉他自己要和但丁单独谈一些事。男孩儿只能失落地目送面带歉疚的母亲关上了房门，自己抱着诗集走去对面的书房。不久，但丁颇具穿透力的抱怨贴着翻动书页的晚风传入他的耳朵，维吉尔警惕地从书本间抬起眼睛——他听到自己的名字——而且无论如何，但凡是从但丁嘴里出来的，都不会是什么好事。

“你的哥哥，他是男孩子。”伊娃显然没想到女儿会这么问，而牙尖嘴利的但丁瞬间抓住漏洞反驳道：“男孩子也有胸。”

“那是不一样的。”伊娃从床角拾起那件背心，放在膝盖上重新叠好，但丁瞪着它的眼神如同她在对付邻居家那条凶神恶煞的看门狗。“女孩子的胸部会随着她们的成长而逐渐发育长大，但男孩子不会那么明显。”

“这是不是意味着，”女孩儿狡黠地转了转眼珠，“我比维吉要领先一步？”

“唔。”伊娃顿了一下，“也许。”

“万岁！”但丁高举双臂欢呼。“但丁一分！”虽然她内心对那块破布的嫌恶并未减少半分。她没有告诉母亲，她之所以不愿意穿上这玩意儿，只是因为打起架来会很不方便。

问题就这么（不算完全）地解决了。维吉尔回到卧室的时候，但丁正翘脚躺在床上，瘪着嘴打量某种东西，他没能完全看清那是什么，而他的妹妹则慷慨地给予他一次近距离观察的机会——那样不明物体被径直甩到他脸上，维吉尔吓了一跳——他甚至还没反应过来发生了什么，就听见不远处爆出一阵大笑。又是但丁，那个可恶的小恶魔。维吉尔嘴角扭曲着一把将脸上蒙着的那块布扯了下来，淡淡的柠檬香气似乎仍然萦绕在他的鼻尖，他摊开那样软绵绵东西，想要看清它的真容：一件背心，但又不像他平时穿的那种，这件更短也更……哦，他知道了。维吉尔竭力控制自己的表情，事实却是他在但丁冰蓝色的眼睛里捕捉到一个满脸通红的傻瓜。他的妹妹笑得浑身都在疼痛般的抽搐，对他的窘迫喜闻乐见。一点浑圆的弧度透过她散乱的睡衣颤动，他们之间那条相似的界限又分明了一些，他意识到，那是她身为女性的第二性征萌芽，但这并不代表他会放松那些即将挥在那个小混蛋身上的拳头。

维吉尔举起那团棉织物，打算将它扔回但丁脸上，然而后者立刻像只乖戾的猫冲他龇牙咧嘴：“不，让那玩意儿离我远点！”

哦。维吉尔瞅了眼背心，又看了看自己的妹妹，仿佛发现了后者的某个致命点一般笑得不怀好意。我抓住你了。

那件背心正中但丁头顶，她尖叫着朝兄长扑过去，在他们的母亲听闻动静赶到之前，他们扭打着滚来滚去，用自己的后背将地板打扫得一尘不染。伊娃试图把他们分开的时候，但丁愤然在他的左手上恶狠狠地咬了一口，一排整齐的齿痕与渗出的血滴印在他的掌心，维吉尔知道这些和疼痛一样都只是暂时的，只有但丁惹出的麻烦才会层出不穷，永无止境。他用那只完好的手掌推开女孩儿枕在自己肩上的脑袋，然后把沾到手上的口水全抹回了她沉睡的脸上。她明明有自己的被子，却总是固执地要霸占他的空间，真讨厌。维吉尔在心底叹了口气。但丁在睡梦里咕哝着，又朝他的方向挤了挤，柔软的胸脯蹭向他的手臂，面庞因为口水的缘故在月色的映衬下晶晶亮。维吉尔看了她一眼，稍微挪动手臂的位置，想要尽量远离那种异样的触感，毕竟那真的太奇怪了。但丁却一下攥住了他那只受伤的手，维吉尔蹙起眉。伤口早在他们睡前就已愈合，他确信那些微的疼痛来自但丁的长指甲。见鬼，她怎么还没剪去？维吉尔侧过脸，却瞥见但丁的眉头因悲伤而凝合。

“……哥哥……”维吉尔动了动脖子，耳朵贴近她的嘴唇。但丁梦中的吐字格外模糊，他只听清了其中几个单词。“不……留下……”

他不知道她梦见了什么，在他的印象里他们似乎就没有长久的分开过，她也从未用这种颤抖的音调祈求他“留下”，他们之间仿佛永远都只是不停歇的争斗。维吉尔不由自主地停下了抽出手的念头。到底是怎样的噩梦才会让她露出如此痛苦的神情？维吉尔不知道，他唯一清楚的一点是，她目前的确需要一些鼓励来渡过难关。他迟疑着，用那只完好的手又将但丁毛茸茸的银色脑袋扶上自己的肩头。倒不是他突然善心大发决定从此要做个三好哥哥，而是，那只是——他闭上眼，额头抵上但丁的眉心，月光盖住他们，像照见一对相拥而眠的茧——太痛了。

然而，无论但丁如何反抗，最终她还是在伊娃的监督与草莓派的诱惑下苦着脸穿上了那件背心。维吉尔很高兴，虽然这件事和他没什么直接关系，但至少他可以尽情享受但丁外露的不快与别扭。半魔人的特殊体质致使他们的生长发育远胜于同龄人，因而这几天维吉尔和但丁跟着伊娃去集市买日用品时隐约听到一些闲言碎语，其中不少是关于但丁过早开始生长的胸部。不过维吉尔并未将那些话放在心上，他自认为没必要和一群无知的人类孩子计较，至于但丁自己，她只顾着兴冲冲地一头扎进杂货铺里的木剑桶（“来打一架！”她威胁般向维吉尔展示手上的剑）。不仅如此，在餐桌上他还要忍受她那张无时不刻都唠唠叨叨的嘴。“我今天看到一只蝴蝶！”她傻笑着对伊娃比画，汤汁随着她夸张的动作溅入维吉尔的餐盘里。“我从没见过那种颜色的蝴蝶，就像我和维吉之前发现的那颗知更鸟蛋。”她踢向兄长放在桌布下的小腿。“是不是，维吉？”

“我没看到。”维吉尔否认，而那颗鸟蛋则令他回忆起一些不是很好的事。为什么她总是贪得无厌地执着于获得所有人的关注？“你又在撒谎。”

“我没有！”但丁报复性地捞走他碗里的腌渍橄榄。她讨厌橄榄，但她知道维吉尔喜欢。“就在大草坪那里，我看到了。”她郑重其事地舞动勺子，就好像那是叛逆，“等着瞧，明天我就把它抓过来。”

瞧瞧，他愚蠢的妹妹。维吉尔从鼻腔里挤出一丝气音，低下头开始慢条斯理地切割肋眼肉，对但丁的那些牢骚置若罔闻。幼稚到以为那只也许根本就不存在的蝴蝶会等在原地自投罗网。

隔天下午，就在维吉尔差不多已经遗忘了这事儿的时候，但丁在书房堵住他，告诉他自己要去找那只蝴蝶。她垫着脚，双手撑在父亲略高的书桌上，努力对坐着的维吉尔摆出一副居高临下的模样。“我会找到的。”她昂起下颔。“这一分我赢定了。”话音刚落，她头也不回地跑走了。维吉尔摇摇头，心下不屑地冷笑。无知。他将探究的目光重新对准手中的莎士比亚，奥赛罗的故事刚刚过半，苔丝狄蒙娜正要为蒙冤的凯西奥向自己的丈夫求情。他皱着眉读完伊阿古向奥赛罗挑拨离间的那段对白，打算翻页继续往下看时，左手忽然升起一阵钻心的剧痛。怎么回事？他赶忙放下书望向自己的手。干干净净，连削薄的纸页也不曾留下半分划痕，甚至看不出他们前天晚上缠斗过的痕迹。维吉尔蜷起手指，那种异样的疼痛令他心有余悸。男孩儿拾起书本，试图用文字来驱散心底迷雾般蔓延的惴惴不安，眼前却蓦地闪过一枚开裂的蓝色知更鸟蛋，那枚昨天但丁在晚餐时间提到的鸟蛋，他们三岁那年在一个废弃的鸟巢里的发现。

“我能把它拿回去养吗？”但丁对那枚漂亮的鸟蛋爱不释手。“里面会孵出小鸟吗？”

维吉尔原本想让她把它放回原处，一枚被自己母亲遗弃的蛋不会有任何未来，但是，该死，他的妹妹故伎重施似地对他眨着那双无辜的冰蓝色眼睛，拒绝的话如鲠在喉。

“好吧，或许会的。”他违心地说。“如果你能做个尽责的鸟妈妈。”

他以为但丁不过三分钟热度，结果第二天她就捡回一堆小枝条与树叶，再拿自己的旧衣服布片，缠着伊娃在他们卧室采光最好的地方搭了一个有模有样的知更鸟巢，再小心翼翼地将那枚鸟蛋放了进去，从此开始了她的孵蛋大业。维吉尔每次看到她紧张兮兮地抱着那颗毫无动静的蛋，都会无比后悔自己当初为何没有实话实说，尤其但丁拉着他去蹲鸟巢旁观察时，那种揭开真相的意愿就会变得格外强烈。他应该说出来，亲手打碎她眼中的期待，维吉尔这么想，目视着那张与自己相似的脸，动了动嘴唇，什么都没说。

然而但丁关于这枚蛋的所有计划在一个午后戛然而止。他们为了一件小事开始争吵，伊娃与斯巴达正在院子里准备下午茶，因而没有留意到那些动静。激动之余，维吉尔推了但丁一把，愤怒中的他们忘记了但丁脚边还有鸟巢的存在，蛋壳破碎的声响伴随但丁趔趄的步伐在室内裂开。他们一时呆住了。随即维吉尔看到反应回神的但丁跪倒在那个鸟巢旁，手疯狂地在里面刨动，最终只捞出不完整的蛋壳碎片与黏稠的蛋液。女孩儿的唇角垮下去，眼泪毫无征兆地跌落。维吉尔心里一紧。这当然不是他第一次见到但丁哭，从前但丁会为了向母亲告他的状，或者向父亲讨要某个维吉尔有而她没有的东西而假装挤出几滴眼泪，在达到目的后她又会擦干泪水冲兄长得意地吐舌头。但是这次，唯有这次，维吉尔能感受到的只有纯粹的伤心，她甚至没有费心去指责他的过失，而是将泪水涟涟的脸埋进随后赶来的父亲怀中。这件事使得但丁萎靡了好一阵，连带着维吉尔自己也闷闷不乐许久，虽然没人认为那是他的错。

他为什么会想起这个？维吉尔从回忆中惊醒，书页在他的腿上哗哗作响，奥赛罗在第五幕第二场的独白一闪而过。

“……一个不惯于流妇人之泪的人，可是当他被感情征服的时候，也会像涌流着胶液的阿拉伯胶树一般两眼泛滥。”

他合上书本，在告知伊娃后出了门。他走得很稳，步伐却又急又快，在接近大草坪的地方望见一团移动的模糊的黑影，但丁正同四个人类男孩儿撕打在一起，维吉尔瞥见旁边有几片散落的蓝色，两根耸拉的触须在微风中轻轻颤动。所以蝴蝶是真的。他顿住脚步。愧疚转瞬即逝，随即涌现的是不解。就因为一只蝴蝶和四个加起来都打不过她一个的人类男孩儿计较？幼稚。维吉尔叹了口气，为自己此前的多虑感到好笑。他站在树荫下百无聊赖地观望半晌，决定转身回家时，眼前的情景却让他收回了迈出的腿。

“婊子。”为首的那个男孩儿揪住但丁不小心露出的背心带子，弹了一下，用一种极其轻蔑的语调斜了她一眼。但丁瞬间愣住了，维吉尔皱起眉。不过但丁反应得很快，她立刻跳起来扇了男孩儿两耳光，长指甲在对方的眼角划过两道浅长的血痕——维吉尔顿时庆幸她没有剪去——在那群人气急败坏的吼声中，像只兔子往家的方向跑去。他有些意外，临阵脱逃不是但丁的风格，然后但丁回头看了一眼。她也许早就发现了他，也许根本没有，但维吉尔却清楚地看见了她眼中的泪水。他又想起了那枚碎裂的鸟蛋。自始至终，有些东西都是相通的。

但丁闪烁的双眼，蝴蝶破败的翅膀，知更鸟蛋碎裂的蛋壳逐渐在他的视野内重合，他的左手又开始隐隐作痛。他无法解释这种犹如感同身受般的痛，因为那只是……痛，毫无来由。就像他们体内始终流淌着相同的血脉，就像他们努力想证明自己和对方不一样，却不能完全掩盖他们之间相似的部分。他们绝不是一对模范兄妹，可有些责任注定是与生俱来的，比如他作为但丁的兄长，他知道，保护家人就是他的责任。

斯巴达家的人决不能接受别人的嘲笑。他这样想着，捏紧拳头，朝那群正庆祝胜利的人类男孩儿走去。

但丁一回家就瞒着母亲躲进了卧室。她脱掉狼狈不堪的外套，生气地将那件背心用力从身上扯了下来，直接扔进了垃圾桶，并打定主意今后都不会再碰这玩意儿半个指头。方才发生的那一幕仍然令她倍感屈辱，她抽着鼻子，随手拎起旁边兄长的T恤胡乱抹着脸，眼泪鼻涕与血迹泥巴彻底毁了这件衣服，而这件衣服上所散发出熟悉的气息与体温则渐渐止住了她抽动的肩膀，她还是在哭，只是相对平静许多。想到那只枉死的蝴蝶，她仍是不免觉得可惜，如同当初的那枚鸟蛋，她终究没能带着兄长一起见证某些东西。但丁将那件衣服捂在鼻子上，打了个响亮的喷嚏。

门突然开了，浑身挂彩的维吉尔走了进来，草叶仿佛勋章黏在他的头发与衣服上。原来那个人真的是你。但丁弯着眼咧开嘴，本能地想对兄长的这番新造型开怀大笑，然而随之落下的泪水却使得她笑容中的嘲讽毫无说服力。

维吉尔一如既往地毫不掩饰对她的嫌弃。“别哭了，真丑。”他的目光落在但丁手里那团皱巴巴的布料，一时间甚至没认出那是自己的衣服。我迟早会跟她算这笔账。刚打完一架的维吉尔压着火气想，不情不愿地弯下腰，伸出自己的左手。“来看看这是什么？”

他抻开一直虚握的拳头，蝴蝶扇动翅膀，一簇苍蓝的花苞在他掌心盛放。

FIN


End file.
